okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Quûral - the Betrayer
Quûral - the Traitor Name: Quûral Title: The Traitor Origin: Wâlim Domain: intrigue, wealth, stealth, luck, greed, diplomacy, contracts Typical spells: Charms, influencing magic, glamor or distraction spells Cursed long ago for the abandonment of Sauron's dominion by the South Country, the Traitor is a crafty, decadent, self-ruling creature without equal. As overseer of the Shakh`bûrz treasure troves, it is up to him to fill them with his cunning business. During his mysterious nomadic forays, mainly through Harad and along the coasts, there are frequent conspiratorial meetings with various influential trade partners and the rulers of his cult, the Lâmzûr`goth. These gatherings, which take place in Quûral`s magnificent tent-castle, where gigantic snakes wind around his edifice and venomous scorpions stalk, are often conspiratorial sessions in which intrigues are forged against Murder's internal and external enemies. In the business negotiations of Quûral, it often happens that formerly confident negotiators are broken so that they crawl back home as Murder's eternal debtors. If they want to retaliate and use their small force to overrun the seemingly easily attackable tent-castle of Quûral, they will always find only pristine desert sand. The faith Reasons for an Uruk’s belief in this Nazgûl The devotees of the cult know of the wealth that the Quûral has accumulated and hope that they will fill their pockets with a part of it. He is also the one who should bring luck for dice and cards. The best spies and messengers of Murdur are found under the devotees of the Traitor. Many get their valuable information from his cult because knowledge is power. Distinctive features of believers They act according to the Nine Laws. Many are gamblers. They never try to be in the foreground and always have one open ear to chatting in their environment. The Uruk and his faith, and what he does for it '' The Uruk steals, robs and betrays others as long as he becomes wealthy or gets enough information about others. But he must not violate the nine laws of Quûral. Bos ‘Quûral- the Cult of The Traitor ''Structure of the cult Tum-Mârubh Quûral`ob - The Rules of Quûral '' 1. Always act in the spirit of the Shakhbûrz 2. Never reveal yourself 3. Honor is a construct of the weak, heretics, lazy, decadent and hypocrites 4. Do not do selfish acts 5. Act only on your own behalf 6. Preserve silence 7. Know everything 8. Keep the balance 9. Choose your funds wisely The rules that apply to all members of the cult, regardless of position, are known beyond the cult's boundaries. Offenses are severely punished within the cult. Many Uruku outside of the cult, who still feel attached to the Quûral, use the rules of faith as guidelines for their actions. The Quûral names the Lâmzûrgoth, who in turn once named an unknown number of Îstugal. Each Îstugal may train a maximum of three Nûrlalu in his life. They only know their own teacher and their (later) students. They have a camouflage identity that ranges mostly from Pizurk to Pizbûr. They fulfill orders of the Lâmzûrgoth, for example, news delivery, document falsification, large-scale intrigues, resource procurement. Fauthugalu builds a camouflage identity or retains their original identity parallel to their cult education. During their apprenticeship, they have to pass nine examinations, which are aligned to the Tûm-Mârubh. These can also consist of several small tasks. The apprenticeship also includes the establishment of relationships up to a network of connections, for example: thugs, people in administrative positions, informants, financiers, messengers. The Dushatâru of Quûral is limited to wild Uruk-tribes or Harads (Haradrim). Pure Thraku and Shatraugu are rare in the ranks of the cult; more common are mixed forms of these two professions. The Grand Masters Title is Lâmzûr`goth (Master of Cunning Tongues) Their domains are: Information Procurement, Resource Trading, Camouflage, Intrigue, and Diplomacy (Interaction)